halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun
Spartan 112 02:22, 1 March 2008 (UTC)I'm almost absolutely sure the chain-gun in the recant Halo 3 ViDoc looks exactly like the one in Pre-Xbox Screenshots. Untitled Bungie did say something about an old friend returning for Halo 3 weaponry.--Spartan 1138 14:51, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Go to the article Pre Xbox Halo, it has a very good picture of the Chain Gun (Pre-Xbox) and even a video containing all the old weapons. Capt Bartlett 15:12, 13 April 2007 (UTC) X-Button? Perhaps the Chaingun can be changed from portable to positioned by using the X button? Hunter-113 21:51, 11 May 2007 (UTC) chain gun I think that the M41 could be the "Chain gun" mentioned by a marine in the books. It's virtually unthinkable that they only mount it on vehicles, theres probably a fixed turret variant. perha but a chain gun and a gatling gun are different weapons all together. a chain gun is a single-barreled Externaly-powered automatic weapon but a Gatling-style machine gun uses muliple rotatin barrels. .50 cal? I heard a Marine on The Storm, at the beginning say "we'll cover ya on the 50". Could this mean the M41 is a .50 cal? Spartan 112 02:25, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Says it right there! Yeah, 12.7mm is 50 caliber. The UNSC uses three kinds of .50 caliber ammunition: 12.7x99mm BMG, 12.7x40mm M225 SAP-HE (used in the M6D), and 12.7x40mm M228 SAP-HP (the sadly underpowered cartridge used in the M6C. Ok, I didnt know that the 12.7mm is a .50 cal.Spartan 112 20:26, 1 March 2008 (UTC) *.50 Cal = .50 inches, 1 inch = 25.4mm, thus: .50 cal = 12.7mmMaiar 06:20, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Artistic License? I'm the one who added it to the article, but I'm sure we've all noticed that the M41's featured in Halo Wars cutscenes and renders have four barrels, without braces at the front to hold them together. I'm sure Ensemble just wanted to be creative and exagerrate the gun's physical characteristics, but in-game Warthogs and the chaingun upgrade cameo (the icon in RTS speak) feature three-barreled M41's. Maybe, if someone asks, Bungie will provide a canon explanation. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 23:48, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Name change Totally agree on name change. "Vulcan" is never mentioned anywhere else, and it seems likely it's just a reference to the current-day Vulcan gatling guns instead of the actual name of the weapon. Or the Encyclopedia writer thought it'd be clever to make an homage to the real-world weapon because both are gatling guns while ignoring the obvious differences between the two. --Jugus (Talk | ) 08:49, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Ammunition capacity One thing that bugs me is the lack of realism regarding the M41 LAAG. I know that, as in most shooter games, it has infinite ammo in game, but that's just for the sake of gameplay. In the real world a weapon like the M41 would have a large, but still finite, ammo pool. In Halo 3, Halo Reach, and Halo 4, the AIE-486H and M247H still commit this fallacy for the sake of gameplay, yet once the player tears either off it's stand the ammunition available is finite (200 rounds/belt). If I were to guess roughly how many rounds an M41 LAAG would have available before running out of ammo, then I'd guess about 900 rounds maximum. Daisy-023 (talk) 11:41, June 21, 2015 (UTC)